A Maid's Smile
by Winter Hawk95
Summary: Shuichi receives a surprise visit from Kirumi Tojo one night before retiring for the night himself. He was not expecting her to visit, but truth was, he was excited Kirumi came by to visit. Something felt right about letting her visit, so he invites Kirumi inside. They both however have certain feelings for each other. Shuichi x Kirumi One shot. Apologies if any characters are OOC.


**A Maid's Smile**

* * *

"When was the last time it was this cold outside?"

Shuichi Saihara asked himself as he walked through a surprisingly chilly night in the middle of March. For the last several days the nights have been getting warmer since spring was fast approaching so this change was odd to the ultimate detective. However, he brushed it off without second thought as he fished for his keys to his dorm room. Once he brought out his keys and unlocked the door, he laid down face first into the couch not far from him as he entered the room. Shuichi was exhausted. Between school work, working as a detective, and even training with Kaito, his body was finished. He was so happy he lived in dorms.

It was the end of the week and Shuichi had zero plans the next day. He was going to enjoy it to the absolute best of his ability. Hell, he could pass out on the couch right now if he wanted to. He even began to doze off on the couch so the urge to stay was rising quickly.

*bing-bong*

Shuichi's eyes slowly awoke from their sleepy daze. The doorbell ringing was the last thing he expected to hear that night. Or rather it was the last thing he wanted that night. He figured he could just pretend he was asleep when the doorbell rang so he could ignore it and go back to sleep, but he knew it was best to go see who was at the door. Sparing a few more minutes staying awake would not hurt. So without hesitating, Shuichi arose from his half slumber. He walked towards his door and with tired voice, greeted his guest.

"Hey there, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good evening Shuichi." said a gentle yet firm voice. It was at this point Shuichi fully awoken from his sleepiness and saw Kirumi Tojo, the ultimate maid, right in front of him. Shuichi was somewhat surprised by her sudden visit.

"Evening." Shuichi said with a small smile. "What brings you by here this evening?" Shuichi saw Kirumi was withholding a slight shyness despite her dignified and calm demeanor covering it up.

"As I was about to retire to my room, I saw you tired and struggling to stay awake. I came to check up on you and offer you my services if you so desire. I cannot allow a friend in need to be alone."

Kirumi said those words with her own small smile. There is no way Shuichi could say no to that reasoning. He stepped aside and beckoned the tall woman to come inside.

"After you." Shuichi said politely. "Although there isn't much to do in this dorm of mine."

"Thank you, Shuichi."

Kirumi walked inside of the dorm which made Shuichi realize he never turned any of the lights on when he first came back inside his dorm. He flickered the switch which allowed Kirumi to obtain a better view of the slightly messy dorm. Nothing drastic, just a few things out of place. A messy book case, a tiny kitchen with one or two things out of place, and a couple jackets on the couch. Shuichi was no slob and would never dare enter that territory, he just isn't the tidiest person out there.

"Make yourself at home." Shuichi said to Kirumi as she entered inside. After he closed the door, he quickly noticed Kirumi was organizing his room without hesitation. She started on the book case.

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about the mess. I was going to take care of that tomorrow. I don't have anything going on tomorrow, so it will give me time to clean up."

"It's not a problem." Kirumi says as she continues to rearrange the dorm room. "You deserve your rest. I could tell with just a glance you have been through enough. And besides, I am a maid after all." Kirumi said that last sentence with a small smile and laugh.

Shuichi could help but smile right back with his own chuckle. Kirumi has been smiling a lot more than she did when the two first met. The school year in the beginning was a challenge due to certain reasons, but now the two are on very good terms and they even have their own group of friends. Life in school was enjoyable for them. So Shuichi did not mind Kirumi's company.

In response to Kirumi's insistence, Shuichi began cleaning up his tiny kitchen. He decided to help instead of doing nothing. It's his mess so he should take some responsibility. It was the right thing to do in his mind.

Once Kirumi finished the bookcase, she turned around and was surprised to find Shuichi helping. Granted, this was not the first time Shuichi has helped Kirumi with her duties as a maid, this act of random kindness still surprised her regardless. She just never understood what motivates him. She has handled hundreds of request as a maid, and Shuichi believe it or not, is the only one who has voluntarily offered an extra hand. Even though it surprised Kirumi, she on the inside was happy Shuichi was a caring man. It filled her with a certain warmth in her chest.

Shuichi finished wiping down the kitchen and felt proud of his accomplishments. He felt he did a job well done. Kirumi chuckled once again when she saw Shuichi's proud face. When Shuichi left the kitchen and approached Kirumi, the maid placed her hands on both the detective's shoulders and sat him down on the couch. Shuichi did not struggle since he was tired, and he knew when Kirumi told others to rest, she meant that with a passion.

"You have done enough." Kirumi said assertively. "It's my turn to help you. I know you're tired. You went down without a fight. So, for once will you listen to me?"

"Alright, alright, I will stay put." Shuich said while laughing lightly. "So pushy." He said the last sentence poking fun at Kirumi.

"Just shut up and enjoy the tea I make for you." Kirumi said with her usual calm smile.

"Yes ma'am."

Kirumi usually possessed a sound mind as a maid, but when she is with Shuichi, she cannot help breaking out of character and tease Shuichi. Instead of being a maid, she is just a normal woman who enjoys having fun on occasion. Shuichi is the one she enjoys being with the most. She was more than happy to make tea for him.

Once the tea was finished, along with the omelet she cooked, she brought the food over to the young detective. Even though Shuichi did not ask for the omelet, he had to admit, it looked delicious at first glance. Shuichi smiled once again.

"I thought you told me to enjoy your tea? You never said anything about an omelet." Shuichi said teasing Kirumi.

"You'll recover much quicker with a proper meal."

"Well, you are the maid, so I suppose I'll listen to you.

"Good. Now eat." Kirumi said as she handed Shuichi the tea and the omelet.

Shuichi first took a bite of the omelet. The food was light, fluffy, and totally delicious. He was jealous Kirumi could cook so well. He knew since Kirumi was a maid, her cooking was spectacular due to so much practice. However, he was jealous regardless. One day he will cook Kirumi a proper thank you dinner for everything she has done. He needs more practice first. The tea was just as delicious as the omelet once he took the first sip. After taking the first sip, he noticed Kirumi was not sitting down. She just stood in place awaiting her next request.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Shuichi asked.

"Is that what you desire?" Kirumi asked.

"Yeah, I do desire you to sit down, but I want you to sit down because it is what you want. If you wish to sit down, then go for it. You can sit down to. You have the right to sit down just like I do. You're a person just like I am. If you aren't happy, then I'm not happy either."

Kirumi was touched by Shuichi's words. It was moments like those where she does not care what anyone says. Shuichi was one of the nicest people she has met in her life. If anyone says otherwise, she will bitch their ears out. She does not care it is not appropriate for a maid to lash out at others. Shuichi just had that effect on her and she enjoyed it.

"I appreciate your concern." Kirumi finally said in response with a heartfelt smile. "Rest until you are back to your normal healthy self."

Shuichi finished his meal and washed his dishes in the sink in the kitchen after insisting to Kirumi he will take care of them. He felt much better after eating a delicious meal. He was still tired, but now he felt more rested. He knew he was going to sleep good tonight.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal." Shuichi said in a slightly less tired voice.

"It was my pleasure." Kirumi said with a bow. "Is there anything else you would like to request?"

Truth was, Kirumi knew there were no more chores to do around the house. The dorm was completely organized, all dishes were washed, the kitchen was clean of all food scraps, and all clothes were picked up. She just wanted a reason to stay a few minutes longer with Shuichi. Within reason, she did not care what request would be, she just wanted to stay. Shuichi picked up on that despite Kirumi doing her best to hide it so he searched around the dorm to see if there was anything else chores wise to be done. Unfortunately, Shuichi found nothing.

"Well, if I must be honest, nothing comes to mind that needs to be done. We took care of everything." Shuichi shrugged.

"I see." Kirumi had a smile but not from excitement. She smiled to hide her sadness. "I guess I should see myself out. Thank you for allowing me to come in."

"It was my pleasure. You were a massive help. I feel loads better plus you made tomorrow more relaxing for me." Shuichi said with sincerity. "I appreciate it greatly."

"Have a great night." Kirumi said those words with sadness hidden away in those words.

When Kirumi grabbed on the door knob, Shuichi's mind was racing. He did not want the night to end. He frantically searched for ideas to get Kirumi to stay. All chores were complete, so that idea was out. They could not go out anywhere this late. All hangout spots were closed until the next morning. He does not have proper ingredients to prepare a meal for Kirumi because again, Shuichi is not confident in the kitchen yet. All ideas were out the window.

"Wait!" Shuichi cried out. Kirumi was surprised by this sudden outburst. Shuichi was the most surprised by how out of character he just became. He just shouted out of complete instinct. Now, he was unsure of what to say next.

"Is something the matter?" Kirumi asked in curiosity. She also got excited on the inside when Shuichi spoke up to stop her. She became eager to hear the outcome.

"Well…" Shuichi frantically searched for the right words. His mind was a complete blank. He tried hard, maybe too hard to think of a reason. He was lucky the hat he was wearing easily covered up the slight pink tinge on his face.

"Take a deep breath Shuichi." Kirumi said gently. Shuichi at this point looked straight into Kirumi's single green eye that was not blocked by her hair. Gazing into that mystic eye was all that Shuich needed to immediately relax and form his words better.

"Now that I think about it, there is one more thing that you could possibly do." Shuich said calmly. "Keep in mind, it is not something you have to do."

"What is it?" Kirumi had a small smile of what's to come.

"Well, if you are interested, you could stay and watch a movie with me. Maybe two depending on how we feel. It's up to you."

"Is that a request?" Kirumi said with a small laugh. Shuichi just smiled back.

"Yes, that is a request. Please stay and watch a movie with me."

"Of course. I am not perfectly fond of taking time off, but a request to relax is something different. I accept the terms" Kirumi said as she walked away from the door. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"I have a few options for-" Shuichi stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him. He noticed something about Kirumi.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to watch the movie in your maid clothing?" Shuichi asked in confusion. "Don't you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"I have spare clothes for nighttime in my own dorm, but it's not an issue that I am in uniform. Plus, it's quite a way back to my dorm. I don't wish to keep you up too terribly late just because I went to get different clothing. I appreciate the concern, but I have no problems remaining in what I wear now."

"…" Shuichi thought for a quick second and an idea formed in his head.

"Wait here." Shuichi said with a grin as he left to his bedroom. Kirumi was unsure of what Shuichi was planning, but regardless, she received her opportunity to stay with Shuichi. She could not be any happier. She knew this movie date night was going to be much fun. And yes, she knew exactly what she agreed to. It was not properly planned, but she did not care in the slightest. She was happy.

Once she finished her train of thoughts, Shuichi came out of his bedroom wearing different clothing. Instead of his usual garb, Shuichi wore black sweats and a black T-shirt. Kirumi deduced those were his pajamas. She noticed Shuichi had another pair of clothes in his arm. Shuichi approached her and handed her the spare clothing.

"Here, for you." Shuichi said as Kirumi took what appeared to be another pair of black sweats and a long sleeve white shirt. Kirumi was unsure of what Shuichi had in mind.

"There for you to wear tonight." Kirumi showed slight surprise on her face. "Well you said it yourself, your dorm is a long way off from here, and your current outfit was not made to relax in, so I figured I'd give you the next best thing to help you relax. I have a spare pair of clean sweats and shirt I am more than willing to allow you to borrow tonight if you are all good with it. You go change in the bathroom and I'll set everything up for our movie."

"I couldn't possibly impose in such a manner." Kirumi protested. "The gesture is nice, but you don't have to worry about me."

"Kirumi, I insist. Just put them on. You'll feel tons better. We are the same height, so they should fit perfectly. This time, will you listen to me for once?"

 **Author's notes: I know they are not actually the same height. Shuichi is 5'7 and Kirumi is 5'9 officially (In the US version of the game as far as I know). So, in this story, I made them both 5'9. It makes my plans for this story flow easier and takes away less filler.**

Kirumi looked at the clothes Shuichi generously gave her. She smiled warmly and gave in. Truth is she was touched by Shuichi's kindness once again. She refused to let his kindness go to waste after Shuichi's insistence.

"Well alright, please excuse me."

Kirumi with the clothes in hand, excused herself to the bathroom. She kept the warm smile the whole time even when she closed the bathroom door and locked it. She looked at herself in the mirror and eyed her body in her usual maid uniform. She rarely wore anything else other than her maid uniforms. She worked so much she somewhat forgotten how she looked in other outfits. This would actually be the first time she ever wore clothes she did not own. These clothes even belong to someone she likes adamantly. Even under her calm and collected shell, the inside was happy these clothes were from someone she cares deeply about. She would not have it any other way right now.

One by one, she removed all pieces of her maid uniform. Her purple tie, black gloves, black tights, and her black pinafore all came off. She took off all clothing until she remained in nothing but her underwear. Even her black headband was part of the maid uniform so that alos came off. She must admit, she felt somewhat refreshed when she took it all off. It was a nice feeling.

She then picked up the clothes Shuichi gave her. In her hands, the clothes felt soft. They weren't the softest clothes she has ever felt, but something about them made her happy. Perhaps it was the fact these clothes were taken care of properly with love and care despite their slight shabby look. She could tell after all this time as a maid, these clothes felt new despite them being used.

" _I'll have to show Shuichi some pointers on improving his laundry soon. His clothes will be like warm blankets even after multiple loads."_

Kirumi began with putting on the black sweats and followed with the white long sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror a second time and just like Shuichi said, the clothes fit perfectly. Perhaps slightly baggy, but other than that, they fit perfectly. Instead of seeing a maid in the mirror like she saw a few seconds ago, Kirumi saw a normal woman taking a breather from the world. Perhaps it was the clothing she was wearing, but she felt warm like the clothes were a blanket enveloping her. Maybe she wouldn't have to teach Shuichi better laundry after all. The clothes felt soft and cared for after putting them on and experiencing them personally. She folded up her entire maid outfit and left the bathroom. Once she placed her folded up maid outfit aside, she approached Shuichi.

"How do they feel? " Shuichi asked making sure Kirumi was still comfortable. The smile Kirumi wore on her face was enough to answer his question.

"I love them." Kirumi said softly. "I am ready to enjoy our movie together. What kinds of movies do you have?"

"I have old detective movies I keep around, but there's more to choose, I promise. I want to know what you like."

"Shuichi, I am not picky about movie genres. Anything sounds good to be honest." Kirumi said with a light chuckle. "I trust your judgement."

"Well in that case," Shuichi showed Kirumi a comedy. "how about this? I've seen it a few times, but one more is not a problem. I enjoy it every time."

"I love that movie." Kirumi said with excitement. This sudden behavior from the calm, cool, and collected maid surprised Shuichi. "You made the perfect choice just like I knew you would. I have not seen it in such a long time."

Kirumi turned red from embarrassment once she realized she got overly excited. She looked away and nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"My apologies. That was not proper behavior I should exhibit as a maid."

"I liked it. I got to see a bit of the real you." Shuichi said with light laughter. "Don't be embarrassed, seeing a bit of the real you leak out was really cool."

Kirumi was still red, but not from embarrassment. It was because of Shuichi's latest compliment. She has never revealed that side of her to anyone. Not even to Ryoma the ultimate tennis pro. She has known Ryoma just as long as Shuichi and has had many deep conversations with Ryoma. Her usual calm demeaner was crushed in an instant around Shuichi.

However, since Shuichi was the one to first witness this change in behavior, she felt quite relaxed about her situation.

"I think we have found our movie to watch." Shuichi said smiling. "You ready to get comfy?"

"Absolutely." Kirumi said regaining her composure with a smile.

That one word was enough to get their movie night underway. Shuichi even grabbed a couple blankets to wrap themselves in. One for each of them. Once they sat down next to each other, they were ready to begin a calm night. During their movie, Kirumi was a bit foreign to the idea of relaxing. Her entire lower half of her body was covered with a blanket, but Kirumi was still sitting up straight as if part of an important meeting.

" _Well at least she is enjoying yourself."_ Shuichi thought to himself as he adjusted himself on the couch. He could easily tell Kirumi was enjoying the movie.

It was true, Kirumi was enjoying herself immensely, she would be lying if she said otherwise. Truth was she secretly had much on her mind. It was because of that reason she could not properly relax and sit still. She was adjusting herself more than Shuichi. Kirumi was not completely used to certain feelings arising. She knew exactly what those feelings were. She has felt them in the past with others. She just has never exchanged them with a significant other in her life. It was the fear of rejection she has come to know all too well which was preventing her from acting on her feelings.

But the moment seemed perfect. The two of them were alone, they were on a last-minute movie date just to squeeze more time to spend together, it was a clear and beautiful night outside of the dorm room, and they were even sitting right next to each other. As Kaito would have put it, the stars were aligned. Kirumi was having trouble keeping it in. She wanted to say something. The desire to express herself grew stronger the longer she stayed with Shuichi. Caring for an exhausted Shuichi was only half the reason why she came to the dorm room.

"Hey Shuichi." Kirumi said finally breaking her silence. A sense of vulnerability made itself present and Shuichi picked up on it instantly.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Kirumi said with great sincerity as she looked back at Shuichi with a heartfelt smile. That smile made Shuichi's heart skip a beat.

"It's my pleasure." Shuichi said with his own smile. "Seeing you happy is all the thanks I need."

"You're such a gentleman." Kirumi said half teasing Shuichi. "Has Gonta been teaching you lately?"

"I might have indirectly picked up a few pointers from him." Shuichi said jokingly with pride. "Plus, seeing you care for the wellbeing of others might have rubbed off on me."

"You're exaggerating." Kirumi said with modesty hidden in her tone. "True it's my responsibility to watch over and encourage the people I work with to have a more positive outlook on life. However, in the end, they find the path to success. It was all their doing. You becoming a man was because you believe in yourself. I merely gave the words of encouragement. Your success was all you. And I am usually not open about my thoughts, but I care deeply for you and your wellbeing. Not as a maid, but as something more."

Kirumi was trying hard not to blush from her sudden word choice. She intended to say something else with that last sentence, but she stumbled. It was the right moment so Kirumi was bracing for what she was about to say next. She took a deep inaudible breath.

"Well," Shuichi was struggling to speak. He was just as nervous and Kirumi. Kaede has teased him about having feelings for Kirumi in the past due to how close the detective and maid were with eachother, but Shuichi always pushed them aside because deep down Kaede was right. He was always bashful about admitting how he truly felt. Now he was ready to face those feelings head on. He was ready to confess right now. He knew Kirumi was struggling to express herself, so he might as well go all out.

"perhaps we should take our relationship to a closer level."

Shuichi grabbed Kirumi's hand and held it in his own much to Kirumi's surprise. Even Shuichi was surprised by his sudden boldness. Despite this, they both went with it.

" _Is he really confessing right now?"_ Kirumi thought as her mind was racing. She could not believe what was unfolding in front of her. She wanted this to be the truth badly.

"What did you have in mind?" Kirumi said despite knowing the answer while intertwining her fingers with Shuichi's. Shuichi's hand felt warm in her own. A smile of excitement refusing to disappear was on Kirumi's face.

"How do the words boyfriend and girlfriend sound to you?" Shuichi asked looking straight into Kirumi's eyes.

"Now how could I say no?" Kirumi said happily. "That has a lovely ring to it. I accept the conditions." On the inside, she was unbelievably happy. She has begun a special relationship with the man she has been crushing on. What's even better is the fact Shuichi feels the same way about her. Romance is not her forte, but spending her first romance with Shuichi somehow felt perfect to her. The long wait was worth it.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Shuichi said with a chuckle. "Also, Kirumi, don't sell yourself short. I am not exaggerating when I said you caring for the wellbeing of others rubbed off on me. You truly are one of the kindest people I know. Your words have helped me not be afraid when I solve cases as a detective. So, while it's true my success is because I chose to move, I will never deny the fact your support was my key to believing in myself. You helped me more than you give yourself credit for."

"…" Kirumi was taken aback by Shuichi's true feelings. She developed a red tinge on her face, but kept on smiling because she enjoyed every second of it.

They were so focused on the current events unfolding that they did not realize their movie just ended. They were just focusing on each other. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Shuichi did not feel like the ultimate detective and Kirumi did not feel like the ultimate maid. They were normal 18 year old people enjoying each other's company.

"Y'know Shuichi, I think it's my turn to give out a request for you. Tonight, you're going to listen to my needs."

"Certainly, I am all ears."

Kirumi scooted closer to Shuichi on the couch. Once the gap between the two was nothing more than a couple inches, Kirumi rested her head on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Please let me have you all to myself tonight." Kirumi said softly as she rested comfortably. Her eyes were closed as they rested. She could fall asleep from happiness right now if she desired. At the same time, she wanted to stay up with Shuichi a little longer and listen to his voice.

Shuichi brought up the blanket he was using and covered up both of them from the shoulders down including their feet. They were wrapped together and warmly snuggled together. Once they realized their movie ended, they decided to play a second movie just because why not. Of course, Kirumi was not paying attention to the movie. She was lost in her own world enjoying every second with Shuichi.

" _Now, this night is perfect."_ Kirumi thought as the movie went on. Nothing could make her happier.

The two actually had a lot more on their mind they wanted to talk about. But once the two confessed and were together resting right next to each other, they tossed it all aside. They did not deem in necessary now. Their current actions were more than enough to express themselves. Plus, this silence was way to relaxing to interrupt. They just stayed together in the blanket holding themselves in each other's embrace.

Eventually, while the movie was playing, Shuichi caught Kirumi sleeping soundly. She was still resting on Shuichi the whole time the movie was playing up to that point. Strangely enough, just seeing Kirumi sleep was enough to give the already exhausted detective the motivation to begin nodding off. However, this time he did not fight it. He was comfy, he had his girlfriend sleeping soundly on him. And she felt warm on him. He was ready to close eyes for the first time tonight and have the best sleep in a long time.

"I love you Kirumi."

Shuichi muttered those four words before closing his eyes and resting peacefully.

 **9:17 AM**

"nngh…" Kirumi awoke from her slumber and saw through a nearby window that morning was upon them. It was a beautiful sight to her tired eyes. She almost got up from where she slept but she right then and there realized something. She spent the night in Shuichi's dorm room. Not that she was complaining, it just took her a minute to realize what happened last night. And sure enough, the man himself was sleeping right next to her and leaning against he. Again, she is not complaining. She thought it was cute. She does not blame him for still sleeping. The young detective was already insanely tired even before Kirumi came inside so this was to be expected.

What Kirumi found strange was the fact she slept in. At least to her she slept in. Kirumi on average will wake up at 7:00 AM every morning regardless of the day of the week. Sometimes earlier depending on her work progress as a maid. Kirumi instinctively began to arise from her sleeping position, but stopped herself from moving. Something prevented her from having the urge to get up. It instead, was overtaken with the desire to stay just a little bit longer with her man. She could not deny she wants to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible. Plus, being warm and cozy underneath a blanket with him was a feeling she did not want to give up just yet.

" _Just a few more minutes."_ Kirumi thought with a relaxed smile. She was enjoying herself way too much to stop. She reached up and gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Shuichi's hand and closing her eyes to sleep once more on Shuichi's shoulder while smiling softly.

"I love you Shuichi."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this one-shot Shuichi and Kirumi. I hope you all enjoyed it, and hope no one seemed out of character. Any form of criticism would be helpful. Especially since this my first romance one-shot ever. Maybe I'll write more Danganronpa stories if this goes well.**

 **For those who read my other stories and follow me, I promise 100% that I have not abandoned any of my other stories since I posted this up. I have no desire to stop. Since it's been so long since I wrote anything, I needed an opportunity to warm up my writing skills since I feel they are somewhat rusty. So, this one shot also helped me get back into the groove of writing again (Thank you V3for giving me this idea). I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated anything. Life has been riding me up the wall lately and kind of killed my motivation.**

 **But now, I am back and ready to write again. Thank you all for being patient with me.**

 **Have a good one everyone,**

 **Winter Hawk out.**


End file.
